


Freezing Over

by Control_Room



Series: 3-D [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Cold, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Freezing, Fusion, Gen, ana snowy and joy are aceofintuitions, gingie marvin and linda are pipesflowforeverandevers, hyde mj and ivy are ballofyarn/startistdoodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: A crash forces them to make a decision.





	Freezing Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BallofYarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallofYarn/gifts), [PipesFlowForeverandEver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipesFlowForeverandEver/gifts), [AceofIntuition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofIntuition/gifts), [WaruiHoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaruiHoshi/gifts).



> Inspired by [_this_](https://waruihoshi.tumblr.com/post/184409318247/just-because-its-in-the-name-frosty).

They all knew that they should not have gone out in the storm.

 

“Snowy, look out, the ledge!”

 

“I can’t turn fast enough!”

 

“Shit!”

 

Hyde leaned round the backseat and yanked both Gingie and Snowy from the front, right as they smashed through the barrier overlooking the road’s edge. Allowing his form to grow out of the human form to protect them, the world was a dizzying white everywhere, the gentle snowfall of the blizzard a juxtapose with their car careering down what felt like an endless chiasm. Something snapped, a sharp, jagged snap, when the change of velocity slammed them up and down, glass shattering, metal twisting, a long, pain ridden, scream, echoing over the trees and beyond.

 

Snowy let out a breath he did not know he held, opening his eyes from the almost but not quite chestnut smell of Hyde’s jacket, Gingie unclenched the hand he had gripped Snowy’s with, and Hyde, with a groan and sobbing breath, stopped screaming.

 

He was not crying, only having screamed with a sudden pain that seemed to be ghosting on his arm.

 

He could not feel his arm, and panicked. 

 

“Breathe, breathe!” Gingie urged him, trying not to panic himself. They all had scrapes and bruises, but Hyde… after Gingie moved back, he turned pale, his normally rosy cheeks fading rapidly. “Oh… oh no….”

 

“What’s the matter?” Snowy grunted, trying to see the best next step for them out of the horribly totalled car. A strange thankfulness sank into him that it was not the Delahaye, rather a rental as the other was not meant for winter usage. Gingie’s hand on his arm brought him to look at Hyde, who was pale himself, and breathing shallowly, in a state of shock. His arm was at an eerie, unnatural angle, broken. It must have been what had snapped, it must have been why he screamed. A draft from the broken window brought them back to reality. Snow already was finding its way into their little alcove, and it would not be long before they were freezing. Snowy pulled his phone from his pocket as Gingie attempted to coax Hyde to the world, and turned it on to call for help. It flicked on, and then, the battery, at first displaying a nice 87 percent, dropped to zero, and it shut down. He tried again, but with worse results. He scowled bitterly. It must be from the cold, he realized, shivering from another gust. His eyes landed on his companions. They were older than him, and though he did worry so much for Gingie’s health (magic though he was, he still had his fears), the man returning to consciousness was a bigger concern at the moment. “Gingie, I have an idea.”

 

“Yes?” the panic was seeping into his best friends voice. “Any luck with the phone?”

 

“None,” Snowy replied. “Can you jumpstart the heater with magic, and close us off from the open air? This can not be good for your health.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Gingie said softly, and after a moment or two of anxious waiting, the space of the shattered car was significantly warmer. Hyde’s shaking managed to quell. He let out a pent up moan, curling around his broken limb. “Are you alright, Hyde? Please… answer us….”

 

“I’ll be fine,” he grunted through clenched teeth, pale and unable to open his eyes. Snowy frowned, pulling him to lean on him, as Gingie needed to maintain the spell. He inspected his face, watching his pain and frustration induced ink dripped out from under his hairline. He managed to pry open his eyes. They promptly widened, and he sat up quickly with an exclamation, then dizziness sank into him and he slumped back against Snowy panic still in his darkened eyes. “G-Ginger, stop the spell! You’re losing too much energy!”

 

“Nonsense,” the other scoffed, though he was paler than usual, and his hands trembled. “I’m perfectly capable of keeping this up for however long necessary.”

 

“We heard the weather report,” Hyde challenged, a hiss leaving him as he tried to shift into a more intimidating stance, failing and closing his eyes tightly. “This storm is going to keep up for another four hours. You can’t hold this up so long.”

 

Gingie stared at him, eyes seeming to droop every second, though he stubbornly kept the spell going.

 

“He’s right, Gin,” Snowy softly remarked. After a moment, coldness swept back into the car. He shivered, subconsciously tugging the warming being of Hyde closer. Warming in two ways, both heating Snowy and heating up rapidly. Snowy blinked, and pressed a hand to his forehead. Color seemed to drain from his dark face. “Gingie… Gin, we have a problem.”

 

“What?” Hyde gritted out, feeling Gingie’s warm hands on his face, one feeling rather nice above his knitted brow. Not that he would be the one to say that. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You have a fever,” Gingie confirmed Snowy’s fear. “Probably from the shock of breaking your arm and the sudden temperature change.”

 

“That’s bad,” he mumbled, pressing himself against Snowy, hoping the pressure would ease the pain. He shivered with another gust of freezing air. Snowy’s arm over him tightened, and he looked to Gingie in worry and concern, grabbing his arm and pulling him near, all three of them huddling together as they tried to make out what to do. None of their ideas seemed as though they would work, and they fell silent, the only sounds Gingie’s somewhat panicked breathing, Hyde’s stifled groans, and Snowy’s arm going up and down on their backs. Hyde spoke again after a moment. “What if we fused?”

 

Snowy and Gingie exchanged a look. 

 

They got up, pushing open the broken door above them, crawling out, carefully avoiding the glass. Quickly performing the ritual in the snow, they soon stretched out their four arms, and reached into the car, lifting Hyde out gingerly, holding him close.

 

“Do you remember the spell?” Minty asked him, shivering. It did feel warmer, though, than when they were seperated. Hyde shook, his face flushed with the fever gripping him, and he nodded against the tall being, head aching. Minty tried to smile encouragingly, but his lips refused to move. “Go on, then.”

 

Soon, Frosty’s eyes opened. Warmer. Too cold, in a feverish way, but much better than before. One of his arms hurt terribly, and he pulled it within his coat and tucked it to his stomach. The fusing spells, thankfully seemed to merge the heating layers of all three of their coats. With slow but steady steps, they followed the path of the road above them. The snow fall grew thicker, colder. Within Frosty, he could sense his three cores pulled close to each other, trying to stay warm. His arms rubbed each other within his coat, having tucked them all in to keep in the heat, his hood tight over his head. And yet, from an accumulation of Hyde’s fever, Gingie’s exhaustion, and the shock hitting Snowy, Frosty collapsed against a tree.

 

He brought his hands to his mouth to warm them with his breath, his now constant tears dripping and freezing against his cheeks. 

 

Was it possible to die as one?

 

He shook his head. 

 

‘What nonsense am I thinking,’ Frosty scolded himself. ‘I’ll be fine. Just have to keep moving.’

 

But his limbs fell limp, refusing to lift him. Pandemonium sank into said limbs, and Frosty shook.

 

He really was going to die out here, wasn’t he?

 

White swirled his vision, within his head and around it.

 

And he faded, struggling against sleep, and drifted into it with a fight.

 

Soft, crunching footsteps.

 

Arms under his own.

 

Bright green circles and lines.

 

Warmth, surprised and relieved tones. 

 

Pain then comfort in his arm.

 

More warmth, four pressures and around him.

 

He blearily opened his eyes.

 

“Mama!” Joy’s voice greets them. “He’s awake!”

 

Frosty closed his eyes again. Ivy was curled around his head, and she rested her chin on his forehead. Linda was on his chest, looking at him with wide eyes. There was another warmth under the blanket beside him, shivering as well.

 

“And I think he’s cooling down.” Ivy observed.

 

“Papa, we were worried about you,” Mary Jane’s soft tones added to the mix.

 

He released pent up air, wrapping his arms around them all and hugging them.

 

Ana came and collected Linda from off his chest.

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, running a hand through his fringe. He grumbled something and smiled a little. “That’s good. Girls, see, he’ll be alright. It’s bedtime now.”

 

“Can we have hugs first?” Joy asked hopefully. Ana sighed, but was smiling, “Oh, alright. Three hugs each, one for each.”

 

Soon enough, all of their girls were being escorted upstairs. Ana looked back at him.

 

“Someone else brought you back,” she softly informed them. “He’s beside you.”

 

And she was gone up the stairs.

 

Frosty, curiosity aroused, pulled up the blanket. A shock of blue hair was beside him, dozing fitfully against the side of his chest.

 

He blinked. 

 

Two of him had proper memories of him, the last with partial.

 

The ability to see perceive other worlds.

 

Interesting.

 

“Hello, Johan,” he greeted. Red eyes opened and met his own, and instantly looked away. He attempted to get up, but calm hands eased him back. “How did you happen to know I was in peril?”

 

“Hello, sir,” he answered in a blush. “Well, my arm would not suddenly feel like it broke for no reason, now, would it?”

 

“Mmm,” Frosty replies, an arm resting over the young man. Johan sneezed at the same time Frosty did. “Caught cold?”

 

“No, just stuck in sync with you for a bit,” he mumbled with a yawn. “You would not go into the portal, and I had to urge you through magic, which strengthened my connection to you three. So, you caught cold, and I share it with you. A perk of this is that the fever will fade faster.”

 

“I see,” Frosty nodded, not seeing at all. Perhaps it was just because of how muddled his thoughts were. He drifted back into sleep.

 

He was gone when Frosty woke, fever almost gone as well.

 

He staggered to the kitchen, where everyone was eating a late breakfast.

 

“Look who's awake,” Marvin joked as he fed Linda. “Henry’s at work already, but he sends hugs and get wells.”

 

Frosty hummed his appreciation, making himself a cup of coffee, the Snowy and Hyde parts secretly adding more sugar.

 

“Who was that man that brought you home?” Joy asked eagerly. “He had pink glasses!”

 

“Was he also a fusion?” Mary Jane questioned, eyes wide. “He was so tall…!”

 

“How does he know you?” Ivy inquired. “All he said was his name was Johan.”

 

“He’s a so- a friend,” Frosty found himself saying. “He is not a fusion, though I agree with you. We met in other worlds.”

 

He sneezed.

 

A bunch of bless yous followed, even from himself.

 

Everyone stared at him, and then they all laughed from the absurdity of the tall, six armed being, standing in the middle of the room with a look of absolute bewilderment from his own words.

 

He wrapped them all in tight hugs, glad and grateful to be back with his family.

 

He was so much warmer at heart, all of him was.

 

They unfused hugging.


End file.
